


In The End

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one possible ending to this crazy ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the beginning of this piece in a continuous sentence style to give the sense of time rushing away.

Dean came to. Dirt and debris surrounded him. He drew in a breath and coughed up blood. A sharp pain shot through his chest. He gasped. Closing his eyes he tried to stand. He let out a scream and fell back to the ground. Carefully lifting himself up on his elbows he looked at his leg, it was ripped to shreds; his jeans were soaked with red. Lying back he called out, "Sam." There was no answer. "Sam!" He turned his head and saw a familiar leg protruding from behind a pile of what used to pass as a warehouse. "Sammy" he whispered. Rolling himself on to his stomach he dragged his broken body towards his brother. Shards of glass ripped at his skin but Dean didn't notice. "Sam, Sammy" his voice didn't sound like his own, it sounded wet. Sam was unconscious, or dead, Dean couldn't tell. He shoved Sam with all the energy he could muster. It wasn't much. "Sam damn it, answer me!" Dropping down next to his brother Dean let out a gurgled sob "Sam…" There was a noise beside him, a strange wracking noise that didn't sound like breathing. "Dean." Dean rolled onto his side. "Sam? I thought I'd lost you." "Not yet." Sam gasped as pain raced through him. "Not yet but…." "Stop it Sam, we gotta get up, we've got to get out of here." "Dean I don't think I…." "Yes you can, we just need, we just need to get to the car ok Sam? We just need to get to the Impala." Sam moaned as he pushed up on his arms and lifted himself off the ground. The brothers used each other as support as they stumbled through the wreckage of the building, Dean dragging his leg behind him. "Did we win Dean?" "That depends on your definition of win." "Did we stop it?" "Yeah Sammy, we stopped it." "Good." Sam sighed as he fell against the cool exterior of the Impala. The cold metal felt good against his skin. "Come on Sam get in." Dean opened the passenger door and helped his brother inside. Using his baby for support he pushed himself around to the drivers seat and fell against her leather. The doors remained open. Dean looked down at his leg. There was what seemed to be an unnatural amount of blood oozing from a wound that went from the top of his thigh to his calf. He could see bone. He put his head back against the seat. "Sam" "Mmmm" "Sammy, I can't drive" "That's ok Dean, I don't think I'm going anywhere." Dean looked over at his little brother. Sam smiled wanly and lifted his shirt. Dean gurgled out a gasp. Sam's side was all but gone. "I think we're bleeding out here Sammy and we're getting blood all over my upholstery." Dean valiantly tried to joke. Sam huffed. Taking in a noisy breath, he turned to his older brother, tears filling his hazel eyes, "Dean, I've never thanked you." Dean shot him a sideways look. "For what?" "For everything Dean, for carrying me from our burning house, for raising me, for saving me from disaster after Jess, for, for always standing by me and believing in me even when I let you down." "You never let me down." "Yes I did, but you always forgave me and I've never thanked you for that, so…" Sam's voice hitched. "Thank you Dean." Dean lay still for a moment looking at the ceiling of his car. There was a small tear above his head and he idly wondered why he'd never noticed it. He was starting to get cold and his vision was beginning to dim. Turning to his brother, he raised a bloody hand and said, "No chick flick moments." Sam smiled, "Jerk." "Bitch." They both laughed. Dean closed his eyes, man if he had to go he couldn't think of a better way, doing what he does best, fighting to the end, lying beside his brother in the only home they've ever known. Dean sighed. "It's been a hell of a ride hey Sam?" But there was silence from the seat beside him. "Sam?" Tears filled Dean's eyes and splashed onto his cheeks. "Sammy?" But Sam was gone. Dean reached out and took his brother's hand. "It's ok little brother, I got you, I got you" and with those words, Dean closed his eyes and died.

 

**EPILOGUE**

Dean pushed open the door and strode into the room. It smelt familiar, like timber and booze.

"Hey Dr Badass, you better have that sixer on ice!"

"Dean?" Ash looked up from his computer screen. "Dean Winchester as I live and breathe"

"Well, technically Ash…." Dean laughed and shook the other man's hand.

"You, ummm, you on your own Dean?"

"When the hell have you ever known me to be on my own?"

Just then the door swung open and in walked Sam. "Hey Ash, good to see you man."

"Sam, good to see you too…well…you know what I mean, grab a seat I'll get you guys a beer."

Ash made his way behind the bar. "So what happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Big showdown, we didn't make it." Dean grinned.

Sam shook his head. "Big showdown, we stopped it, saved the world…again….and yeah, we didn't make it."

"Always said those evil sons of bitches would get us one day," Dean added "But at least we sent them back to Hell before they could finish us off."

Ash nodded. "Good. But, you know I'm ahhhh sorry for your loss."

The boys both stared at Ash, then all three men burst out laughing. "

Thanks Ash, but you know what? It's ok. I mean, I think I was ready, you know, I was done, tired. Now I feel great, no more aches from broken bones, I feel light, I feel freakin' happy. I've even got my baby here in Heaven and man you should hear her purr!" Dean shook his head and burst out laughing again.

Sam rolled his eyes "Death seems to agree with Dean."

"This time." Dean chuckled.

Ash handed the boys a beer. "Well I'm glad to have you."

"You're glad we're dead is that what your saying?"

"Dean!"

"What?"

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Well, cheers Winchesters"

Sam and Dean looked up and smiled, "Cheers Ash" they said in unison and the three men clinked their bottles.

 

Bobby stood in front of the pyre. Two bodies sat atop it wrapped in muslin. He'd always hoped this day would never come, but really, he wasn't surprised. These boys had been fighting the fight since they were babes in arms. He wasn't surprised and he wasn't crying, because knowing what he knows now, they were together, he was sure of it and though he will miss them as if they were his own sons, he couldn't feel sad because they deserved the break, they deserved the rest. Bobby flicked the lighter onto the wood and watched as flames engulfed the only family he'd known for the last 8 years. Walking away he whispered "See you soon boys and you better have a drink ready for me when I get there." Reaching out he opened the door of the Impala and slid into the driver's seat. He ran his hand across the steering wheel "I'll take good care of her Dean." Putting his hand into his pocked he pulled out a piece of leather cord. At the end hung a small gold amulet. He'd been looking after it for a couple of years now, always thought one day he'd give it back to Dean but he never got the chance. He quickly slipped the cord over his head and fired up the engine. Bobby knew Sam and Dean were OK, because wherever they were they were together, wherever they were they had each other and in the end, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried while writing this. Of course it can't happen like this now. But I wrote it at a time when it could have...


End file.
